Differential pressure sensors which are installed in internal combustion engines are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 054 043 A1. Pressures are thermodynamic parameters, and may be used in internal combustion engines for detecting the temperature and/or mass of gases flowing through a fresh air intake system and/or through an exhaust emission system. These parameters are generally used by a control device of the internal combustion engine in order to inject an optimal fuel quantity into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine for a certain operating range of the internal combustion engine.